It Started With A Threat
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Xehanort never thought he'd ever harbour feelings for a urchin from the slums. SaixXemnasXehanort. Multichaptered. PreNobodies


I own nothing. This is a Saix/Xemnas story, set before the events of Kingdom Hearts, and set before they became Nobodies...

AN: Spelling errrors are now fixed. Credit goes to Londonaime for pointingthem out.

-----

_Xehanort... I need you to take a trip to the store for me._

Ugh! That bastard! How dare he make ME go to the fucking store! That's not MY job! It's not! I'm the one who does work, I'm the one who listens and obeys... Going to the store is Braig's job! NOT MINE!

But apparently the flu is going around, therefore he was rendered unable to travel...

Dilan was too busy studying up on the work he'd missed while marveling over the fact that he had no X in his name... Yeah, I'm aware that my fellow scientists are all insane as fuck. Even had almost blown his hands off in the last experiment he did, so he couldn't go. Elaeus was too busy trying to get the courage to ask Ienzo out... Which, honestly, was pitiful. They had it bad for each other... And Ienzo himself was cooking supper for tonight.

La-dee-da. Leave me do to all the work, when I'm still behind on my studies from my own bout of the flu... Ansem wouldn't go because he's scared of the outside world beyond his castle...

Or maybe because he'd 'fallen' down the stairs again. Who can tell?

Ah, but none of this solves my real problem. Which is the fact that I hate this part of town. The slums, the place where the bad kids hang out and you can't do a fucking thing to get away from them if they decide to turn on you... And that's exactly where I had just entered.

Sighing, my gaze when to my polished lab shoes, for had not had time to change into something fitting for the disgusting neighbor hood where the drug addicts, sellers, and anything in-between lived... Oh, look at that, my shoes are reflecting the area around them..

Ugh, the filthy slums.. Don't look at me like that, it is filthy! Ew.. I just passed a hobo. I think he might be dead...

Focus on shoes, Xehanort. Shoes...

SLAM!

My gaze traveled upwards, looking towards the person who was rude enough to bump into me, and send ME back into a mud puddle... Ugh! I just got this coat cleaned, too! You know, kinda pretty for slum trash... Kinda real pretty. Long blue hair, spilling over her shoulders and down her back, stopping at her waist. Bright angry orange eyes were focused upon me... However, I stopped looking at her eyes in favor of looking at her chest... She was wearing an unbuttoned black shirt, and a pair of baggy jea... Holy crap, it's a guy.

"Fucker, what where the hell your going." He spat, brilliant orange eyes narrowing with the typical hatred that everyone in the slums seems to carry for those higher up than them.

"You were the one who ran into me!" Oh, smooth counter, Xehanort. Look at the pretty shoes while you walk, then blame it on whoever you run into. But as I heard him growl, I just narrowed my eyes and looked up at him.. Damn he was tall. "What? Are all slum strays more like animals then I thought, or was your mom a bitch."

Oh, shit... I struck a nerve with him... Uh, oh sure, NOW I notice the gun clipped to his belt.

On my gravestone, I want them to write 'It's the old man's fault.' ... Or something that gets that message across without using such childish terms.

"Look, you little shit." He hissed, pretty damn tall... Hm, he looks like about a year older than me, probably about fourteen... Oh yeah, I'm currently only thirteen. Heehee, not that old... But I can still bitch and swear like pro. "Get the FUCK out of my way. I'm feeling generous, so I won't blow your head off."

But I always had to be rebellious, didn't I? Thirteen, and yet I'm already hitting those 'terrible teens' as Ansem called it when Braig started shooting holes in the roof... Never did think that he was just high, did he?

"Like you could." I hissed, almost taking a step back as some of the sanity seemed to disappear from his wild eyes, so eerily similar to my own.

He snorted, balling a fist. "I don't have time for this.."

"Yeah, walk away like a bitch..."

I honestly didn't see that fist coming until it had slammed into my nose and knocked me back a few feet, onto a bench. And then the son of a bitch just strode over to me, calm, yet still with that insane look in his eyes... He grabbed a hold of my hair, yanked me up, and drew me up to his eye level. "You. You're one of that Ansem bastard's brats."

A statement not a question.

"And for a fact, I don't like Ansem's little bitches. One of them fucked one of my friends over..." He twisted his hand in my hair, chuckling cooly. "You people aren't welcome around these parts."

I nodded, wisely holding my tongue because he seemed like the type who would rip it out if I said something he didn't like.

"Good. Now get back to your castle, and if I ever see your face around here again, I'll blow a hole through it." He tapped the gun at his side, set me back down, and started off as if nothing had happened.

And I sat there for a few more moments, shuddering and running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm myself down, to stop the fear...

And so I replaced it with anger... He wasn't going to get away with that...

----

On my way home, I swear that I had several plans running through my mind on how I would get revenge on the man... Ha, yeah, I'm the typical rebellious teenager... And by the time I reached the castle, my mood had turned from bad to worse.

Dilan was there to greet me.

Okay, I have nothing against him but... That guy is WEIRD. Huge freaking sideburns on the side of his face, a creepy obsession with the letter X.. Yeah, the letter X.. He says it's XCELLENT, and he and Braig also have the weird obsession with yelling X-TREME every seven minutes.

Damn my weird roommates.

I tried to stalk past him, but he didn't let me go. He grabbed a hold of my arm, grinning like a jack-ass as he spoke.

"Ran into Sai, did you?" He grinned, I slapped him.

"Sai? That psycho with the blue hair?" So that was his name... I'd remember to carve it into his tombstone.

"Yup. Unfortunately, he's got a nasty habit of trying to kill people who mess with him the wrong way... Though his friends are kind of pretty."

"He says to stay the fuck away from them."

"And I say I'll take what I like."

Dilan and I didn't talk for the rest of the week after that incident.

And I didn't know that it would be another year before I saw Sai again.


End file.
